La pasión de un diario
by patty-moon-de-chiba
Summary: Ten cuidado con lo que dices o con lo que...escribas Si, ella definitivamente había escuchado muchas veces esas palabras, pero ya era tarde por que el libro de sus pecaminosa fantasía había desaparecido y quizás en que manos desconocidas había caído.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas/os**

Pido disculpas a todas las lectoras/ es de mi querida sustituta, pero les informo que pronto sabrán de ese fic :)

Se que todos están cansados de leer...la fantasía del profesor y alumna. De echo yo sigo dos fic de forma anónima Y.Y me avergüenza decirlo...xD pero a esas fabulosas escritoras...les digo que pronto leerán mis review :)

Bueno HAY ALGUNOS PUNTOS IMPORTANTES que tratar antes de que sigan leyendo:

1.- A las personas que están aburrida de leer los fic de profe-alumna...les digo que cierren de inmediato la pagina de este fic y busquen otro...por que no pienso quedarme con las ganas. jajaja Hace mucho que quería escribir una historia con este contexto...asi que hoy me anime a escribir el epilogo xD

2.- Pienso escribir muchas cosas con contenido sexual...si lo se, mi mente ya no es sana como antes... T.T

3.- Puede que muchas partes de este diario...sean diálogos inspirados en una fabulosa pagina de facebook...PERVERLAND XDDD. Es decir...yo haré los míos, pero por si alguien esta unido a esa pagina...no crea que estoy robando. solo tomare la idea de escribir pequeños diálogos fantasiosos.

4.- Soy una escritora tortuga, que es algo holgazana xd y que para escribir un capitulo a veces necesita de mimos...los cuales me pueden transmitir por mensajes xD jajaj

5.- No recomendable para personas menores de 14 años...¡nah! si quieres léelo, pero cumplí con mi conciencia xD

6.- Siempre recibo con alegría todo comentario constructivo :)

7.- Escribo sin ningun otro fin...que darles un momento de alegría. Así que siéntanse libres de dejar o no dejar review :D

8.- ¿Mmhh...enserio llegaron a leer hasta este punto? si lo hicieron me lo hacen saber...para darles algún premio jajajja y Bueno ahora sin mas que...pedirles disculpas por que solo publicare el epilogo, les presento mi nueva monstruocidad Muajajaja xD

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ <strong>La pasion de un diario **ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

HABIA PASADO ALGO MALO….MUY MALO…

_"Lo he perdido" _grito una y otra vez su mente mientras miraba todo el desorden que había causado en su habitación en la búsqueda de su maldito diario de vida. Había dado vuelta la cama, por lo que sus blancas sabanas habían quedado todas sucias por sus pisadas. Su atesorada colección de libros estaba esparcida de manera caótica al igual que toda su ropa. Si, se había asegurado de revisar casa milímetro de su habitación….pero el bendito diario de vida que ella llevaba escribiendo desde hace dos años, seguía sin dar alguna señal.

-Inhala y exhala Serena- se dijo en voz alta para alentarse a volver a intentar recordar donde lo había puesto. Pero parecía que todas sus neuronas se habían puesto en su contra, sabía que algún día, lamentaría no haber usado nunca el casco de seguridad mientras aprendía a andar en bicicleta. Era más claro que el agua, el por qué sus neuronas ya no funcionaban, después de haberse golpeado contra un árbol, un cerco de madera, un farol del tendido eléctrico y el hecho de haber atropellado a un gato, a un perro y a varias persona….tenían que haberle dejado más que una contusión cerebral.

Cerró los ojos y se obligo una vez más a concentrarse, rogándole a esa única neurona que quedaba en su mente, que funcionara, pero el maldito sonido de su corazón bombeando desenfrenado sumado a al tic nervioso de su ojo y de sus sudorosas manos…no le permitían hacerlo.

Desesperada se levanto y comenzó a remover las cosas que estaban en el piso mientras su mente no paraba de repetir la pregunta que le estaba acortando años de vida ¿Donde puta esta mi diario?

-Esto te pasa por ser bruta, pero con mayúscula- le dijo su subconsciente. Ya que solo a ella se le había podido ocurrido escribir un diario de vida así, porque, vamos para que estamos con cosas… ¿Quien en su sano juicio se ponía a escribía fantasías eróticas con su profesor?

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

**.**

"Porque no hay deseo ni fantasía que no se cumpla, si se quiere con fervor"

Era una bonita frase para escribir un diario de vida, se dijo mientras trataba de descifrar quien podría ser su dueño. Seguramente era de alguna de las chicas de su clase. Ya que los chicos no son precisamente de los que llevan un diario de vida.

Volvió a ver el lindo diario rojo….y la tentación de leer unas hojas se apodero de él. Sabía que no era moral hacerlo…pero después de meditarlo cinco minutos, decidió que solo leería una hoja para saber de quién era.

-Lo hgo con fines de investigación- dijo en voz alta mientras se acomodaba en su sillón y habría el broche dorado del libro una vez mas. Leyó por tercera vez la frase y dio vuelta la hoja…pensó en que leería las dos típicas palabras con las que se comienza un diario de vida. Si el había pensado en "querido diario" pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando leyó las dos palabras que nunca pensó leer…Darien Chiba.

.

* * *

><p>Pinta bueno...¿cierto? xD por lo menos a mi me gusto ajjaja<p>

y como siempre...les mando... Mil besos, abrazos y cariños Y como siempre: **Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia y peticion, seran bienvenidas por mi... :)**

**.**

****ღღღღღღღღღღღ**** atte patty moon de chiba ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****


	2. Las primeras hojas

_**Holaaaaaa :D**_

¿Como están mis lindos y queridos lectores?

Les cuento que quede impresionada con tantas notificaciones que llegaron a mi correo, les agradezco un montón a toda la gente que agrego esta historia como favorita, a todos los review y a los de autora favorita. Ya ven como todos esos mimos me hicieron sentirme en deuda con ustedes asi que me puse pilas extra duración y escribí esto. Es algo cortito... y es que les voy a confesar que no sabia como canalizar mi idea...se me venían tantos comienzos que...borra una y otra vez.

Bueno tengo que felicitar a tres personas xD Por que a diferencia de las "otras" ¬¬* ellas si leyeron todos los puntos ¡joom! aprendan de ellas U.U

*** Aiven Chiba :)**

***ediebella**

*** gigichiba**

Y como dice el viejo dicho...por la boca muere el pez ajjaja les dejare abajito su regalin xD seran tres minis fic :) jojo XD

Bueno y ahora les dejo el primer capitulo :)

**_Nota importante: todo lo que este con cursiva corresponde a lo que Serena escribió en el diario :)_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Las primeras hojas_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"_Darién Chiba_"**

Si, no había leído mal. Después de releer más de veinte veces esas dos palabras su cerebro se había convencido de que efectivamente, era su nombre el que estaba escrito en el diario.

-Esto es…-pero aun no encontraba la palabra perfecta para describirlo. ¿Inaudito? ¿Insólito? ¿Imposible? ¿Increíble? "In"…bueno podía estar toda la noche buscando miles de palabras con "in", pero seguramente sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Leyó su nombre una vez más, para poder salir del asombro, pero es que esto era tan extraño. ¿Podría ser que se tratara de una cámara indiscreta? Sabía que Andrew aun le guardaba rencor por haberle gastado una broma sobre Lita; pero no lo creía capaz de llegar a tal punto. Recorrió con la mirada su acogedora y ordenada biblioteca, deteniéndose algunos segundos en las esquinas para comprobar que no hubiera ninguna cámara. Y para su mala suerte…no había ni rastro de alguna.

Volvió a prestarle atención al ahora intrigante diario rojo y con cada palabra que leía sentía que le iba a dar algo a su musculo cardíaco.

"_Si así te llamaras mi querido y pequeño diario. Tendrás el honor de llevar el nombre de mi sexy profesor. El causante de todo mi sufrimiento, el que atormenta mis pensamientos y sueños. Si, te llamaras igual que él, porque en ti podre escribir todo lo que no puedo hacerle personalmente a él. Si mi pequeño diario rojo, tu serás el medio donde la fantasía de mis letras se convertirán en realidad. El lugar donde por fin podre morder la fruta prohibida…"_

¡Que Dios le ayude! Había perdido todo el aire que había contenido mientras leía esas abrazadoras palabras. La mujer que las había escrito, porque rogaba a todos los santos, ángeles y arcángeles, por que fuera una mujer y no un macho afeminado el que estuviera teniendo fantasías con él. Se acomodo en el sofá y se vio en la obligación de quitarse la chaqueta. A pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno, el sentía como si estuviera expuesto a cuarenta grados.

"_Desde el primer momento en que lo vi entrar al salón, sentí que mi corazón se desembocaba. Había visto obras de arte masculinas, algunas creadas por la madre naturaleza y otras creadas por el cincel de maestros escultores; pero nunca había visto un nombre como él. No, el era más que un adonis. Él le hizo creer en tan solo cinco segundos que la magia podía ser algo real y que lo sobrenatural quizás fuera una realidad. _

_Y es que ese hombre no era igual que los otros. Tenía una altura de casi dos metros, con un cuerpo fibroso que se pegaba a su impecable traje negro como segunda piel. Y eso no era todo el encanto de ese hombre, porque tenía un pelo negro azabache que gritaba ser tocado por mis manos. ¡Y esos unos ojos! seguramente solo podía ser comparado con el azul del océano. Si, en cinco segundos había descubierto al padre de mis hijos, o bueno quizás no de mis hijos, pero si el hombre con el que perdería mi virginidad. Eso estaba decidido._

_Me gire a ver la reacción de las chicas en mi salón y me dieron ganas de hacer un espectáculo, de aquellos que solo podía hacer yo. Haberme parado y gritar con que había una rata en el salón,_ _para que saliera gritando como locas todas esas yeguas que estaban desnudando con la mirada a mi hombre. Todas eran unas malditas, como se les ocurría hacerle eso a mi querido profesor, solo yo tenía el derecho único y exclusivo de imaginármelo como su bendita madre me lo trajo al mundo. Lo que justamente estaba haciendo ahora, quitándole prenda por prenda y esta tan concentrada en eso que cuando escuche su ronca y profunda voz, el tiempo se detuvo y me derretí por completa. ¿Podría ser más perfecto? Y en ese momento escuche su nombre: Darién Endimión Chiba. _

_Era el destino, si definitivamente Zeus se sentía culpable por la triste historia de Selene y Endimión, por lo que me lo puso en mi camino para revivir la leyenda, es decir, para poder violármelo tanto de día como de noche. Porque si, Selene había sufrido mucho de día…pero en las noches ¡uff ya me imagino la manera en que había gritado!_

_Selene: ¡más fuerte Endy! ¡Más rápido, ah ah se nos viene el amanecer apúrate…Endyyy! _

_Endimión: Sele…me vas a matar…_

_Selene: No puedes morir y ya tendrás todo el día para dormir, así que tú dame ¡dame más!_

_Si, seguramente eso había pasado. Porque para tener 50 y tantas hijas, ellos precisamente no jugaban a las cartas para matar el tiempo. _

_Todo iba como viento en popa, yo sentaba casi en primera fila, viendo al enviado de mi padre Zeus, planeando los cincuenta nombres de mis futuras hijas y pensando en que podría pasar a la librería a comprar el kamasutra y entonces el dijo que sería nuestro nuevo profesor de matemáticas y todo se fue a la punta del cerro. Por un momento todo el calor que había sentido mientras lo veía se transformo en hielo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese ramo? ¿No podía haber sido orientación sexual? ¿Comunicación e interacción humana? ¿Mitología griega? Karma, si esto tenía que ser eso. O tal vez…la envidiosa de Selene la estaba mirando de su plateado palacio lunar y le había tenido envidia. Era igual que todas sus estúpidas compañeras, excluyendo a su grupo de amigas. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, ellas también se estaban mojando los labios, pero ya les diría que Darién solo era para ella. _

_Luego cuando ya tuviera a todas esas víboras convencidas de que ellos estaban destinados, pondría toda su atención en esos oceánicos ojos. Y pasaría algo como esto:_

_Ella entraría al salón, a su espalda estaría un hermoso atardecer haciendo que su piel y pelo brillaran como el oro. Su sexy profesor estaría revisando pruebas en su escritorio y levantaría su vista al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y le diría:_

_Darién: que haces aquí, ya es muy tarde y es peligroso para que andes por la calle sola._

_Yo: es que tengo que confesarte algo (en eso me acerco a él y me siento en el borde del escritorio, mientras él me sonríe algo nervioso por nuestra cercanía) yo…tengo que decirte (pero la voz se me corta por los nervios y me comienzo a morder el labio con tal fuerza que me comienza a sangrar)_

_Darién: te has hecho daño princesa, déjame que te limpie (me dirá mientras saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me limpia la sangre. Sus manos se apoderan de mi rostro y su mirada esta sobre la mía, haciendo que el cielo del día y de la noche se encuentre, eclipsando al tiempo y al espacio. Haciéndonos olvidar todo, menos nuestra presencia. Y en ese momento el me besara y me dirá las palabras que el destino escribió antes de que el mundo se formara) te quiero, te deseo y me traes loco desde el primer momento en que te vi. _

_Y yo…solo tenderé a besarlo, tocarlo y amarlo de la forma en que siempre eh querido amar. Entregándole todo, arriesgándome a sufrir y esperando pacientemente a que el corazón de su profesor gritara por ella…"_

Anonadado era decir poco. Estaba sudando como nunca lo había hecho. Su mente no podía dejar de imaginar aquella escena donde la protagonista no tenía rostro, pero si podía sentir el dulce calor de su boca sobre la suya y el amargo sabor metal de su sangre. ¡Diablos! Si hasta había comenzado a ser una molestia su pantalón.

Recordaba su primer día de clases y ya sabía de qué curso se trataba. Pero aun no tenía la respuesta que necesitaba. ¿Quién de todas aquellas adolescentes lo quería prácticamente violar? No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante esa pregunta. Siempre había sabido que era atractivo para el sexo femenino y bueno, también tenía fama con el masculino, pero el trataba de ignorar ese hecho. Así su paz mental podía permanecer tranquila.

Pero esto no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta saber quién era la reencarnación de Selene. Así que trago saliva y siguió leyendo las alocadas ideas de su violadora.

.

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

**.**

**.**

-Mama tu que todo lo sabes y que eres más ordenada que la palabra orden. ¿No has visto par casualidad un cuaderno rojo que me regalaron hace dos años atrás?- le pregunte a mi último recurso mientras ponía mi cara de cordero a punto de morir. Pero antes de que me diera su respuesta yo ya la sabía.

-¿Tú diario? No lo eh visto desde hace una semana, creo que tu dijiste que no podía tocarlo ni aunque de ello dependiera la salvación del mundo y te lo llevaste al colegio, porque Samy había tratado de leerlo- me respondió mientras seguía preparando la cena.

Dios ¿este es mi castigo por mi mente pagana, cierto? Tu no me tienes que tomar en cuenta cuando le hablo a atenea, Zeus, Morfeo, Poseidón, Selene y a todos esos locos amigos míos. Así que ¿Por qué no me haces un milagro y me materializas en mis manos mi diario? Cerré mis ojitos y conté hasta diez con mis manos extendidas y ¡no paso nada! Justo en ese momento entro mi padre a la casa, sonriéndome alegre y dándome un abrazo al cual no respondí, solo atine a correr escaleras arriba mientras gritaba que no iba a cenar. En mi carrera por llegar a mi habitación escuche a mi padre preguntarle a mi mama que me pasaba, a lo cual ella respondió que era mis hormonas. ¡Y qué razón tenía! Esto me había pasado por tener hormonas calenturientas.

Pero bueno a lo hecho pecho. Mire mi desorden y empecé a recoger todo para ordenar. Era definitivo mi diario no estaba en mi casa; así que solo existía un lugar donde podía haberlo dejado. El colegio.

Y ya estaba encendiéndoles velitas a todos los dioses de todas las etnias, para que estuviera en su asiento y no en las manos de alguien…porque si esa persona lo leyera y lo leyera completo, su vida acababa.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora...los regalos :) serán mini historias que no tendrán ninguna concordancia con la historia de arriba :D<strong>

.

.

**Para Aiven Chiba:**

Serena se encuentra deprimida en su habitación viendo fotos de su famoso actor de dramas (teleseries) y entra su mama a su cuarto.

-¿qué ocurre hija?¿ te encuentras bien?

-Si mama, lo que pasa es que me entere de que Darién está saliendo con una de la protagonista del drama ¡me quiero morir!

-¡hay hija no sufras! me partes el corazón. Si por mi fuera te lo secuestraria y te lo tendría amarrado a ti.

-En serio mama. ¿Tú me dejarías tenerlo secuestrado aquí?

-Claro que si hija. Podrías aprovechar que tu padre yo y tu hermanos nos vamos de viaje por el fin de semana- dice riendo mientras yo sonrió mas que ella.

Llega el fin de semana...

-Hija te cuidas y ten cuidado con abrirle la puerta a extraños ¿ok?

-Claro mama que tengas un buen viaje- le dijo mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta y le ponía los mil y un seguros que tenia- Darién voy por ti- grito mientras se ría desquiciadamente y empezaba a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Llega a su habitación y ve a su sexy Darién atado a la cama.

-¡Suéltame!- le grita apenas la ve, mientras ella solo le sonríe.

-Hay Darién como crees que te voy a soltar, después de todo el trabajo que me costó raptarte- le dice Serena mientras comienza a quitarse la ropa.

-¿Que...que estas...haciendo?

-Shhh tu tranquilo, no te voy hacer nada malo- le dice mientras comienza a besarlo- solo te voy a obligar a que me ames durante setenta y dos horas y…

-¡Por qué no te callas y me besas!- le interrumpió Darién mientras trataba de romper las cuerdas que lo ataban a su cama.

-Como tu mandes cariño, como tu mandes.

Fin :) jajja espero que te guste :)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Para Ediebella<strong> :

Ikuko iba entrando feliz a su casa. Por fin habia encontrado todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para su tarta de moras. Dejo todas las bolsas sobre la encimera y en ese momento escucho:

Serena: Darién esa posición ¡NO!

No podía ser, su hijita, su pequeña. Lentamente comenzó a caminar para apoyarse en las escaleras.

Darién: ¿No, entonces como?  
>Serena: Muévete un poco a la izquierda<br>Darién: ¿Ahhh si?- escucho que preguntaba en medio de un quejido, que le dio la fuerza para comenzar a subir los peldaños

Serena: No, sigue estando mal ...  
>Darién: ¿Entonces como? dime y me muevo<br>Serena : Muévete a la derecha... pero solo un poco  
>Darien: ¿Ahora si?<p>

Ikuko no lo podía creer, no podía estar pasando ¡ESO! El corazón le martillaba desenfrenadamente, ya estaba a solo centímetros de la puerta…

Serena: No, ahora un poco hacia arriba  
>Darién: está bien, un poco mas hacia arriba…<br>Serena: AHI DARIEN ... JUSTO AHÍ ¡SIII!

Ikuko no agunto mas. Era la gota que había revalsado el vaso , giro la perilla de la puerta y…

-¡SERENA TSUKINO QUE ESTAS HACIENDOOOO!-grito mientras veía como su aterrada hija la miraba como si estuviera loca.

-Solo estamos colgando ese cuadro mama- me dijo mientras Darién me sonreí y yo me ponía del color de los tomates. Era definitivo, mi mente se había pervertido y el culpable era Kenji, pero ya vería ese hombre.

-Bueno..ehh..Sigan haciendo eso.

(Serena y Darien solos)

-Bien cariño, ahora tenemos el permiso de tu madre-le dice mientras le muerde la oreja

-Hay Darién, eso estuvo cerca, un poco mas y…

-Está bien tratare de ser más silencioso, pero es que tu…

-Hay Darién sigamos colgando ese cuadro- le dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarle la camisa y desabrocharle el pantalón. Total su madre le había dicho que siguieran haciendo eso…y ella no podía desobedecer a su mama...

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Y para la ultima chica obediente :D**

**Gigichiba:**

Estaba Darién y serena caminando por el parque. El día era precioso, los pájaros cantaban, el sol era cálido y la risa de los niños jugando era tranquilizadora.

-Darién, quiero un helado- le dijo mientras le hacia uno de esos pucheritos que el tanto odiaba.

-Está bien- caminan tomados de las manos al carrito donde vendían helados y le pide dos de chocolate.

En eso escuchan el llanto desconsolado de un niño. Y como era de esperarse Serena fue a ver que le ocurría al pequeño.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Perdiste a tu madre?- le pregunto mientras le acariciaba el sedoso cabello negro al pequeño.

-No, lo que pasa es que se cayó mi helado y mi mama ya no quiere comprarme otro-le respondió mientras se tallaba los ojos para eliminar las lagrimas.

-Ohh…Darién- le dijo serena mientras lo miraba y le hacia de nuevo ese pucherito que terminaría por dejarlo en la quiebra.

Con un suspiro, Darién le pidió otro helado al vendedor y se lo entrego al ahora sonriente chico.

-Gracias señorita- le dice mientras le da una probada al delicioso helado de chocolate.

-Yo fui quien te lo compro, deberías darme a mí las gracias- le dijo algo molesto Darién, ya que el niño le había arrebatado la mano de su novia.

-Pero no eres tan lindo como ella- le dijo el niño, provocando que su rubia sonriera.

-Mira niñito ella es mi novia

-¿sí? Bombón, ¿te gustan los hombres de la tercera edad?

-Mira enano…-empezó a decirle Darién mientras apretaba los puños. Pero fue interrumpido por el grito de la madre del chico donde le decía que se tenían que marchar.

-Cuando dejes a este abuelito, estaré esperando por ti, bombón- dijo haciéndole una señal para que se agachara y así darle un beso mientras le susurraba su nombre en el oído- búscame en el futuro, me llamo Seiya Kou y gracias otra vez por el helado bombón.

Serena había quedado sorprendida por el travieso niño y no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta, mientras susurraba "que lindo es" que no paso desapercibido para Darién.

-Escúchame Serena- le dijo mientras la jalaba por el brazo y la arrinconaba contra un árbol- tu eres mía, solo mía. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con niños extraños.

-jajaja, pero Darién te estás escuchando…

-Sí y nunca había dicho nada mejor-dijo mientras tiraba lejos su cono de helado- ohh...se me acaba de caer mi helado-dijo mientras ponía ojos de cachorro-que harás para que no me ponga a llorar.

-Mhhh…te puedo dar de mi helado-dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su helado y se lo daba boca a boca a su celoso prometido.

-Mhh quiero más. Mucho más…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustaron sus premios? jajaj espero que si :D<strong>

**.**

**Bueno ahora le doy las gracias a las desobedientes chicas ¬¬* que no leyeron todos los puntos jajaja**

**Vico - Dms Moon Adap- Diian Kou R- Diivaa- Lu- Camila Chiba Cullen- Mony- Luzdeluna19- sailorsere- isabel20 y a la primera que me dejo review :D "yesqui2000" muchas gracias a todas :D**

**.**

**Y como ya es costumbre :D**

Les mando... Mil besos, abrazos y cariños Y como siempre: **Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia y peticion, seran bienvenidas por mi... :)**

**.**

****ღღღღღღღღღღღ**** atte patty moon de chiba ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****


	3. Hojas calientes

**¡JO JO JO JO, FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Hola querido lector/a**

**¡Por fin diran algunos! siii, no estaba muerta, ni lo habia olvidado...solo estaba estresada con mi vida universitaria y con los miles de eventos que me salieron en diciembre ( Bautizo de mi hermana 2, primera comunion de mis hermanas 1 y 2, licenciatura de mi hermana 1, busqueda de su vestido ultra mega fabuloso, paseos de curso de hermanas 1 y 2, Gala de mi hermana, MI CUMPLEAÑOS QUE PASO SIN PENAS NI GLORIA u.u, Clausura escolar, Navidad y la busqueda de los regalos perfectos y...en fin miles de eventos que no me dejaban escribir)**

Y pues...como era navidad tenia que regalarles aunque fuera algo cortito, no? asi que les traje este pequeño avance de regalo para que no piensen que las deje en el olvido!  
>Bueno sin mas que darle las gracias, les dejo el avance<p>

**¡Besos y abrazos para todos!**

**ESPERO QUE SU NAVIDAD HAYA SIDO INCREÍBLE Y QUE EL VIEJITO PASCUERO SE HAYA PORTADO BIEN CON TODOS...**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: lo que esta en cursiva es lo que serena escribió en su Diario. **

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ HOJAS CALIENTES ~~~<strong>

_¡LO ODIOO! Si, lo detesto es el peor de los hombres. Condenadamente guapo…pero a fin de cuentas, un estúpido. ¿Quien se creía que era él? ¿El Dios omnipotente de las matemáticas? ¿Es que nunca le enseñaron que no hay que burlarse de los que se equivoca? O sea…ninguna ley dice que no puede uno equivocarse al contestar cuando es 8x4. Es más, ese resultado puede estar en lo correcto, porque pensándolo detenidamente ¿Que es un número? ¿No es algo intangible y que no se puede tocar a caso? _

_Además Dios nunca mando a tallar en piedra las tablas de multiplicar ¿cierto?, y tampoco puso "no podrás equivocarte en problemas matemáticos"; entonces quien dice que 8x4 no puede ser 36 ¿ah? Apuesto a que Dios odia los problemas de matemáticas y que ah tratado de demostrar su repudio de una y mil formas, claro ejemplo de ello son todos los terremotos, tsunamis, erupciones volcánicas, tifones y huracanes. Si todos esos "fenómenos naturales" como a la gente le gusta llamarlos son cuando Diosito se enoja, pero claro, los matemáticos son tan cerrados de mente que aun no han podido relacionar ambos eventos…aahhh tan inteligentes se creen con sus números no reales, reales, irracionales, positivos, negativos, etc. ¡hasta sus nombres son idiotas! Para que buscan cosas donde no hay. Ok Serenity, contrólate respira profundo, eso, inhalado y exhalando, perfecto…aplica tus conocimientos de yoga Serenity. _

_Y ahora cambiando de tema ¿Te has dado cuenta mi querido Darién? (obviamente no te has dado cuenta, pero ignorare el hecho que tu estas hecho de la celulosa de algún maravilloso árbol y pensare que eres de verdad como mi sexy profesor por lo tanto escribiré mis preguntas y tú me contestaras :D de alguna forma…lo harás jajajaj )_

_Bueno, como te diste cuenta, estoy usando el apodo de mi antepasado. Es tan lindo, me encanta. Y pensar en que tú y yo podríamos revivir la leyenda uuhhhh….OH MY GOD! pero esta vez nada de dormir de día. Ya que, como dice el dicho "el que trabaja Duro…tiene su recompensa" así que tú tienes que estar duro, si bien duro todo el día xD jajajaj ¡hay Dios! Serenity esos libros y fandoms te están pervirtiendo más de la cuenta. _

_De hecho mi querido Darién tengo que confesarte algo que hizo mi perversa mente cuando entraste al salón de clases, y es que hoy me mataste…estabas tan comestible con esa sencilla camisa blanca, que delineaba tus trabajados músculos y ese pantalón negro que se te pegaba a tus larguísimas piernas arrrgghhh si estabas para comerte. Y entonces no lo pude evitar y mi mente volara y volara…._

_Y ahí estabas tú, por fin atado a mi cama, vistiendo tu sexy camisa blanca. Mmhh ¿sabrás que estas como tren? Lentamente te empiezo a devorar con la vista aprovechándome de tu oportuna inconsciencia. Comienzo mirándote los zapatos y mi mente no puede evitar preguntarse qué tan cierto será ese viejo dicho "pie grande, manos grandes…"_

_Y voy subiendo la mirada por esas largas y poderosas piernas que tu pantalón negro se ensaña en lucir ¡son larguísimas! Y a mí que me encantan los hombres de piernas largas ¡arghh!…sigo subiendo pero mi vista se detiene cuando llego a tu cinturón y a lo que está debajo de él; y en ese momento siento que mi boca se me hace agua, eso y también mi interior. Si definitivamente tú eres mi perdición a toda cordura mental que pudiera haber tenido antes de conocerte. Después de obligarme a abandonar esa parte de tu anatomía subo por tu amplio y trabajado tórax y a pesar de que amo tu camisa en este momento siento ganas de romperla para ver si estas tan bueno sin ella, aunque es claro que estarás mejor sin ella, ya que lo que alcanzo a ver con esos dos botones superiores abiertos promete mucho. Y mis ojos aventureros siguen su curso subiendo por tu bronceado cuello y miro tu rostro. El aire instantáneamente se me corta y mis pulmones se quejan, pero es que no lo puedo evitar ¡tu existencia debería ser considerada ilegal!_

_Ni Miguel Ángel pudo conseguir tanta perfección como la tuya. ¡Dios bendiga a los santos ovarios de tu madre! Algún día me encargare de agradecerle y también a los santos huevos de tu padre por haber creado algo que ni Dios ni los mangas y tampoco los animes habían podido hacer hasta el momento…materializar y concretar la palabra DIVINO. _

_Y en ese preciso momento me enseñas que puedes ser aun más perfecto al mirarme con tus enigmáticos ojos azules ¡Dios estoy segura que roce el orgasmo! _

_Pero claro tanta perfección no podía ser posible porque entraste en pánico a los segundos de darte cuenta que estabas amarrado. Típico de los hombres cuando ven que no tienen el mando se desesperan. Aunque no me quejo, verte forcejear para liberarte de las ataduras de mi cama me causo espasmos. ¡Te ves tan sexy!_

_-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- uff… si ahí estaban las típicas preguntas de un hombre secuestrado. Porque tenían que ser tan bipolares en su comportamiento primero demostrando poder y fuerza al luchar contra las amarras y ahora miedo y pánico. De sexy macho alfo…a un debilucho hermoso._

_- Tranquilo guapo, no te hare…nada que te pueda matar- o si…quizás te torturaría hasta pedir clemencia y llevarte al borde del abismo, pero matarte estaba fuera de cuestión. O sea, sería una completa estupidez mandarte al paraíso para que esas lindas y tiernas niñas ángeles te llevaran por el camino de la luz. Jumm antes de que eso pase me asegurare de arrastrarte conmigo al infierno, porque para que estamos con cosas a esta altura ya Dios ni se acordaba de su hija pervertida- si eres un buen chico- le susurre mientras me acercaba a él y le susurraba en el oído- te daré un premio…-le prometí mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y mmhh ese suspiro hizo que mi piel se erizara._

_-Tan desesperada estas que tienes que secuestrar hombres- me dijo mientras comenzaba a pelear otra vez con sus amarras. Si ahí estaba devuelta el macho alfa. Me subí a la cama y me monte sobre el fijándolo en la cama y presionando parte de su anatomía, que parecía cobrar vida. _

_-Desespera y loca, así estoy cariño…- le dije mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi blusa y tus ojos adquirían una tonalidad oscura -…así estoy pero solo por ti- y es que era la única y absoluta verdad porque solo tu lograbas ponerme a mil últimamente- me encanta tu aroma- te confieso ¡porque por Dios! no se qué perfume usaras pero siempre hueles maravillosamente. Me acerco y deslizo mis manos por esa bendita camisa blanca. Uno por uno voy desabrochando sus botones y dejando al descubierto lo que ya se sabía que había allí, músculos marcados y definidos. Lentamente voy besándote por todo tu amplio y hermoso tórax y me percato de que tu respiración se vuelve más pesada._

_-Deja de hacer eso-me regañas con los labios apretados y nuevamente forcejeas- te arrepentirás de esto…_

_-lo dudo- te respondo sonriendo y esta vez lo vuelvo loco cuando comienzo a frotarme contra tu zona sensible-mmh Darién ya estás muy duro ¿seguro que quieres que me detenga?- te pregunto mientras desabrocho tu cinturón._

_-de…ten…te- mhhh como me encantaba escuchar esa voz entre cortada, si su voz tendría el poder necesario para doblegarme y obedecerle en todo lo que él me digiera, pero en estos momentos ni Dios podría detenerme…. Baje de un solo tiro pantalón y bóxer para dejar a la luz la verdad sobre el mito de los pies y las manos grandes…y diablos estaban equivocadas, esto era más que grande… era colosal ¿Aunque claro también podría ser una jugarreta de su imaginación, no? Pero eso era un detalle que perdía importancia en estos momentos. Esta tan asombrada con tu virilidad que no me percate del momento en que conseguiste aflojar las amarras que te mantenían atado a mi cama y pase de estar sentada sobre ti, a estar aplastada con tu cuerpo. Mhhh no es que me quejara mucho._

_-te dije que te arrepentirías- me dijiste mientras fijabas mis manos y en un rápido movimiento pase hacer yo la atada a la cama- es hora que recibas tu castigo- ¡yeahh! En mi mente mi minis yo comenzó a realizar el baile de la felicidad mientras gritaban juntas en un coro "castígame papacito"._

_Con desesperación empezó a quitarme la ropa, mientras yo me oponi…ok hay que ser sincera, mientras yo me movía, pero para ayudarte en su labor, ya que la ropa era un maldito estorbo en estos momentos. En un par de segundos ya estaba como dios me trajo al mundo._

_-Te arrepentirás de haberme secuestrado…"violadora"- me susurro mientras metía uno de mis pezones en su boca succionándolo bruscamente._

_-ohh…si Darién, dame mi merecido-le grite mientras mi ex prisionero me torturaba ¡Diablos odiaba tener las manos amarradas!, quería tocar y tironear esos sedosos mechones negros que rozaban mi cuerpo y también deslizar mis manos por ese escultural cuerpo. Oh si quería todo de el- Por favor… suéltame- le roge, pero el solo me sonrió e ignoro mi suplica. Sus dedos aventureros se adentraron en mi centro estimulando mi ya excitado clítoris, despertando a mis miles de terminaciones nerviosas- Dar…Dar..oh Dios…-ese hombre me iba a matar con esos movimientos circulares, si estaba por cruzar algo, sentía mi cuerpo arder, ciento de cosquillar recorriéndome, una angustia y una necesidad enorme de explotar…si esta apunto…apunto, solo necesitaba unos roces mas para…._

_-S…S…-sentía que me decía por mi inicial mientras un codazo me pegaba en el abdomen dejándome sin aire y liberándome de mi hermosa y sofocante fantasía sexual. Ohh si todo era tan maravilloso hasta que vuelves a la triste realidad. Levante mi vista indignada a mi amiga, quien algo nerviosa me hacia los gestos más extraños del mundo. Si estaba mirándola con esas matadas que si mataran…cuando sentí una presencia frente a mí, lentamente gire la cabeza esperando que no fueras tú, pero ¡bah! no era mi día de suerte. ¡Me mirabas encolerizado! _

_-¿Le aburre mi clase?- me preguntaste, mientras tu gesto se contraía. ¿Sabrás que cabreado te ves aun más sexy y mhh algo…. Peligroso e intimidante? Mhh los dos factores que vuelven loco a una mujer. _

_-Yo, aburrida. Para nada profesor- si creo que tu odio se intensifico con mi respuesta porque me mandaste a dirección. Ahh por que la vida onírica era tan maravillosa y la vida real…tan apestosa. Ahí estuve que con mi querido "Tío" el inspector dándome una larga y repetida charla de lo importante que era prestar atención en clases, de que estaba en juego mi futuro y bla bla bla… la habré escuchado como veinte veces, y el aun no comprende que a mí las cosas me entran por un oído, se dan su vuelta loca por mi cerebro, hacen algunas sinapsis eléctricas y luego se van volando por el otro oído…Pero bueno, siempre era grato fingir escucharlo, ya que tenía unas galletas de chocolates ¡para morirse!_

Dios santo era increíble. Llevaba leyendo casi por tres horas…y esa mujer no lo dejaba de sorprender. Estaba loca, loca de remate. Habían sido las tres horas más tortuosas de su vida, su mente había recreado tan a la perfección la escena que por un momento juro que había podido oler el dulce aroma de su piel. Sus manos literalmente habían sido capaces de sentir la suave piel de su secuestradora y su miembro…estaba a punto de explotar. Si esa niña, porque ahora si estaba seguro de que era una mujer estaba loca, porque con su diario había provocado tres cosas en él:

Lo primero, era que lo había excitado, más de lo que lo habían hecho las mujeres con lo que había compartido una relación durante los últimos años. Si tan solo con palabras lo tenia asi de….imaginarla en la vida real…

Segundo, la deseaba, sabía que era ridículo pero su mente y cuerpo clamaban por su loca violadora.

Y el tercero, su instinto de cazador había despertado.

-Te encontrare Serenity, eso dalo por echo- se dijo en voz alta mientras se acomodaba nuevamente el el sillón y continuaba con su lectura.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿les gusto? espero que se hayan divertido y que les haya gustado! se que fue muy breve...pero el próximo sera lueguito y prometo que en el que viene responderé todos los review!<p>

y como siempre...les mando... Mil besos, abrazos y cariños Y como siempre:

**Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia y petición, sera recibida con amor y cariño... :)**

**.**

****ღღღღღღღღღღღ**** atte patty moon de chiba ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****

****PD:¡ el que hace el review numero 50 recibe un premiooo! Asi que me lo cobra por favor :D****


	4. Serena Tsukino

**HOLA! ¿como están mis bellos y amados lectores? :D**

.  
>Por fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo, jejej la verdad quería publicarlo para San Valentin pero...solo hasta ayer la inspiración llego a mi xD<p>

. Tengo que agradecer a **Glaen Gonzalez** que es...mi beta aww! si después de mucho tiempo tengo a una y es maravillosa jajaja denle las gracias por que...me hizo prometer que tendría que actualizar una vez al mes ( y prometí intentarlo) asi que chicas... quiéranla :D

.

Espero que amen el capitulo y bueno nos estamos viendo pronto :D

**N/A: la letra en cursiva es lo que escribió Serena en el diario :)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ **Serena Tsukino **ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

**.**

**.**

-Quiero llorar, Dios no está aquí- Su última esperanza de encontrarlo en su pupitre se había esfumado. ¿Porque los Dioses eran tan malos con ella? Esta mañana se había dedicado a hacer buenas acciones desde el alba y había hecho una hazaña nunca antes hecha…bueno nunca antes hecha por ella ¡Se había despertado temprano! Hmmm…aun que la verdad, no había podido dormir durante toda la noche, así que apenas observo los pequeños signos del amanecer, se levanto, se dio una ducha rápida y se arreglo en menos de cinco minutos. Tomo su desayuno, le dio un beso a su madre, ignoro los comentarios de su idiota y pequeño hermano y ¡había ayudado a una ancianita en el camino al colegio a cruzar la calle!

Así que ¿¡POR QUEE!? ¿No eran lo suficientemente buenas aquellas acciones?, ¿a caso no merecían tener una recompensa? Por ejemplo encontrar su hermoso diario en el colegio. Pero no, ¿cierto? Siempre ella tenía que caminar por el camino con espinas.

-Sere….¿Sere?...¡SERENAAA! TIERRA LLAMANDO A LA LUNAAAAA-me grito una voz irritante, que ella lastimosamente conocía muy bien, Mina.

"Contigo como amiga Serena, Mina no necesitara nunca de una enemiga". Me dio una pequeña vocecilla en mi mente pero... ¡Hay! Enserio la quiero y todo, pero su voz chillona….me saca de control.

-¿Qué te pasa Mina?- la interrogue mientras me cruzaba de brazos y la asesinaba con la mirada de mil y un formas- es que no puedes bajarle unos decibeles a tu voz ¡por favor!-le regañe, mientras que su cara adquiría un tinte casi morado, hmm perfecto Mina se había molestado, lo que le faltaba a mi día para ser mejor.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? Más bien que te pasa a ti- me encaro poniendo las manos en jarra- llevo a lo menos veinte minutos tratando de llamarte la atención y tú sigues pensando en no sé qué diablos. Pero claro, no puedo preocuparme por lo que le está pasando a mi amiga, porque ella se molesta cuando trato preguntarle que mierda le pasa- me termino de decir para darse la vuelta indignada- y ahora no quiero que me dirijas la palabra SERENA TSUKINO.

Bien, simplemente perfecto. A mi día ya nada lo podía arruinar más. La mire unos cinco minutos, mientras ella continuaba ignorándome. No me quedaba de otra ahhh Dios porque me mandaste al mundo como humana…habiendo tanta variedad de animales en la tierra. Te juro que hasta de pulga hubiera estado mejor. Me levante, inspire y me concentre mentalmente para lo que venía…rogar y negociar. Y es que este show era prácticamente algo clásico de todos los días. Ahhh como odiaba todo esto, odiaba su apestosa vida, odiaba tener que ir a la escuela, odiaba hacer los deberes y odiaba por sobre todas las cosas el haber perdido su maldito diario. Tranquila Serena, trata de respirar un poco, vamos comienza inhala…y…

- Mina, Mina, Mina- le dije mientras le tocaba el hombro pero ella ni se inmutaba- vamos Minako- nada, arrghh maldita perra. Inhala, Serena, inhala- Por favor….me disculpas Mina, lamento estar con este humor de perros…de verdad lo siento- le suplique mientras trataba de abrazarla por la espalda, pero ella se resistía dándome uno que otro golpe. Siempre era así, ella era la reina del drama.

-Olvídalo rubia, esta vez ni tu sexy cuerpo ni tu dulce voz me harán que te perdone-me dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello y seguía en su actitud de aquí la única víctima soy yo. Si ella era simplemente increíble. Y si al drama le sumamos esos extraños y locos comentarios, obteníamos como resultado a una loca de patio, o sea a Mina Aino.

Bien los ruegos no iban a funcionar esta vez, así que ahora venia la parte de la negociación, la parte que mas odiaba, siempre tenía que ceder algo…y siempre resultaba ser una tortura.

- Hmm…me disculpas si…hmmm ¿Si prometo contarte lo que me pasa yyyy….?-le soborne mientras alargaba la "y "capturando su atención, ya que se dio la vuelta levantando una ceja, con su cara de tiene que ser algo muy bueno para que yo te disculpe.

-¿Y qué?- bien el pez había mordido el anzuelo. Aunque era irónico ya que…la que perdería seria yo.

-y…te acompañare de compras y… dejare que tú me vistas…-solté y no había de terminado de hablar y ya mi subconsciente quería echarse a llorar. "Y el cazador se convirtió en la presa" ¡Demonios! De donde estaba saliendo aquella pequeña vocecilla…

-AHHH juralooo, ¡por fin! Pensé que nunca llegaría este día ahhhh- comenzó a gritar mientras daba saltitos- Si, al fin podre sacarte todo ese potencial a ese cuerpo tuyo, siiiii, te perdono rubia sexy- dijo mientras me abrazaba y comenzaba a darme besitos por la cara, mientras yo permanecía firme como una roca. Compadezco al hombre que algún día se enamore de ella…

-Bueno pues cuéntamelo todo, antes de que empiece la próxima clase- me dijo mientras se acomodaba poniendo la cabeza en sus manos, atenta a lo que le iba a decir.

-Pues veras…te acuerdas de que tenía un diario ¿no?...- y ahí iba la bomba de Hiroshima…

_Querido Darién, hoy tu….bueno en realidad el Darién de carne y huesos me rompió el corazón. Lo odio. Hoy me di cuenta de que lo nuestro…es simplemente algo platónico. Estoy tan triste, estoy tan mal. _

¿Ok, que diablos había hecho él? ¿Qué había pasado con mi violadora insaciable? Habían leído prácticamente toda la noche, leyendo fantasía tras fantasía, quedándose excitado con cada una de ellas y ahora que se acercaba a las ultimas 100 páginas, parecía que él había cometido un gran error.

¿En que se equivoco? Había sido el bombero perfecto, bueno en la fantasía que ella había relatado con lujo de detalle, cuando él se encargo de apagar el fuego de su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca, luego había sido un policía malvado que la había arrastrado contra su voluntad y se la había llevado a la prisión…de su cuerpo. Y a esto seguían miles de fantasías donde el desempeñaba múltiples profesiones; de hecho se auto admiro cuando cumplió el papel de doctor ayudándola con su dura enfermedad "libidonitis agudo", luego fue un sexy piloto, un reconocido escritor de novelas eróticas, un poeta algo autista en la eterna búsqueda de descubrir su destino ¡incluso fue un Chef! Dios, nunca había experimentado tantas ganas de correr a la cocina después de las locuras de su violadora ¿En serio…el lavadero se podría utilizar de esa forma?

Decir que su pasión era una hoguera, era quedarse corto. Todo su cuerpo se sentía en una gran combustión, su piel estaba caliente y sudorosa. Se sentía febril y muy, muy excitado. Aun sin saber quién era su atrevida alumna, su mente había recreado su cuerpo con lujo de detalles…el misterio en estos momentos solo era su rostro. Pagaría su peso en oro por saber quién era la dueña de esa alocada lujuria. Si antes había tenido la intención de encontrarla, ahora se había vuelto una necesidad.

Pero nada es perfecto ¿no? Parece que el metió la pata a fondo, sin ser consciente de ello. La única manera de averiguarlo era continuar leyendo…

_Hoy había sido un día casi perfecto, claro hasta el momento donde rompiste mi corazón. Todo comenzó bien, me levante casi, casi temprano; batiendo un verdadero record ya que llegue retrasada por solo cuatro minutos. Uno de mis mejores tiempos de retraso. Luego…me había salvado de una cuando me entere de que había una prueba de física….pero Miss Mónica se había enfermado misteriosamente (misterio que comienza con Hom y termina en bre. Joom) Y hasta bien excelente, luego te vi vistiendo una hermosa camisa azul eléctrico que rivalizaba con tus ojos. Una vez más me dejaste sin aliento… y cuando dijiste "bueno chicos hoy haremos una interrogación oral"…si justo ahí mi mundo se empezó a desmoronar ¡por tu culpa!_

_Rápidamente hiciste pasar de dos en dos a la pizarra de la ejecución a resolver según tu "los facilísimos ejercicios de ecuaciones" porque diablos siempre nos pides el valor de X. ¿Es que acaso en alguna de tus vidas pasadas fuiste un sexy pirata, que navegaba por los siete mares en busca de un gran tesoro? Seguramente desde ahí quedaste con un complejo con las X…. Hmmm ¿piratas? Ahh no lo había pensado…pero arggh seguramente estarías igual de bueno siendo un sexy villano, con la piel bronceada por el sol, el cabello largo rozando su cuello y con esa maldita sonrisa tuya moja bragas…si estarías como para marcarte con una X, ya que serias más valioso que cualquier tesoro para mí. _

_Bueno continuando con la tragedia de mi vida…dijiste mi nombre y tiritando me acerque a ti y sin mirarme me pusiste el ejercicio más difícil de la clase, que escribo clase, del ¡mundo!_

_23+ 45(55-(75/5) + 5x) = 2x + 49 (79-53)_

_Y con los ojos abiertos lo mire una y otra vez, tratando mentalmente de buscar un lugar por donde empezar. Creo que en una de tus tantas clases te escuche de que había que comenzar por los paréntesis, pero siento que mi atención llego hasta esa instrucción, lo después fue solo imaginarte como Dios te envió al mundo. _

_-Señorita comience- me dijiste en un tono que denotaba molestia. Pero es que, ahh Darién esto no es lo mío, ¿cómo le puedes pedir peras al olmo?- señorita, si no sabe puedo tomar asiento…_

_- nooooooooooooo, profesor, déjeme intentarlo por favor-te roge mientras salía de mi estado de shock y trataba de hacer algo con esa monstruosidad. Sume, reste, borre, dividí, reste, borre, trate de multiplicar contando con los deditos….y ¡nada! No sabía cómo deshacerme de esas malvadas X._

_-¿Bueno, usted a puesto atención en clases alguna vez?- me regañaste cuando tu paciencia se agoto. _

_-Emmh…claro profesor..Como no le voy a prestar atención- "si solo con escuchar sus pasos, mis ojos no se pueden desprender de usted..."_

_-Pues esto demuestra lo contrario, rubia- si, estabas furioso- ahora siéntese y si tiene alguna neurona viva, póngase a estudiar, la próxima semana le volveré a tomar esta evolución, pero tiene una amonestación de dos puntos._

Así que su violadora era rubia…hmmm cuantas de sus alumnas eran rubias… ¿5, 10? ¿Y cuántas de ellas eran pésimas en matemáticas? Hmmm, no es que él fuera…discriminador, pero casi todas sus estudiantes rubias eran un asco en matemáticas. No sé que tenían sus neuronas en contra de los números…pero parecían agua y aceite, imposibles de juntar.

_Y como si eso fuera un castigo pequeño, lo siguiente fue lo peor. Luego de que te fuiste de nuestro salón dejando llorando (y no es literal) a varias de nosotras, las horas pasaron lenta y tortuosamente. Y es que esta vez estaba en serios problemas, como rayos aprendería matemáticas, si reprobaba mi muerte era segura. ¡Mi madre me matara! Era lo que repetía mi mente una y otra vez. _

_La campana sonó ¡ding dong! dando comienzo al término de clases, mire por la ventana y me maraville de la puesta de sol. Dándole un último vistazo recogí mis cosas mientras me fijaba que el salón estaba prácticamente vacío, todas las chicas hoy tenían planes así que habían corrido en cuanto escucharon la campana. Suspirando baje las escaleras y con cada escalón sentía que un gran peso se depositaba en mi espalda. _

_Y fue cuando llegue al final del pasillo….cuando mi día se fue a la mierda. Ahí estabas tú conversando con una curvilínea pelinegra que era toda risitas, o bueno eso aprecie en los treinta segundos donde me había quedado estática. _

_-eres un boludo- escuche que le decía ricitos negro, mientras soltaba una delicada sonrisa. La muy ¡ZORRA! Respira Serena, cuenta uno, dos…mil… ahhh solo Dios sabe que saque fuerzas de él para no tirarme encima de ella y sacarle uno por uno cada uno de sus sensuales rizos que se movieron con el viento- Darién…- escuche que te nombraba con tu odioso acento argentino._

_-¿Qué quieres Anna?- si claro, tenias que ser como todos los hombres y no darte el cuenta de que esa mujer era peligrosa, pero no cierto._

_-Dime que me quieres…- O.O quee! WTF! Seguramente no me había lavado bien las orejas… ¿ella realmente dijo eso?_

_- Anna tu sabes que te quiero, piba- y si….justo ahí escuche que algo se me rompía a dentro en miles de pequeños cristales. Y para terminar con mi día…la tomaste de la cintura para fundirte con ella en un abrazo mientras le dabas un beso en la frente…si, me lanzaste por un abismo. Comencé a dar un paso, luego otro y el aire comenzó a faltarme, quemaba y dolía….y las lagrimas no tardaron en caer por mi rostro. _

_Y de un momento a otro estaba corriendo, pase a tu lado y escuche un ten cuidado pero no me detuve, corrí y corrí sin sentido, tratando de escapar de la realidad….pero esa imagen tuya y de ella, con el atardecer detrás de ustedes no abandonaba mi mente. _

_Duele, duele, duele…si dolor era todo lo que sentía. Y es que, a pesar de que tú nunca me diste una esperanza, me había ilusionado con un bello cuento de hadas. ¡Era una ilusa, una estúpida! Era…una imbécil, como no me di cuenta de aquella raíz. Si había corrido con desesperación al lugar donde siempre encontraba paz, el parque. Y como corría con los ojos apretados no me di cuenta del levantamiento de la raíz de un árbol cayendo de bruces contra el pasto. _

_Como ya había dicho… ¡era un día de mierda!_

_-Hey tu niña, ¿estás bien?- escuche una voz…levante la vista y me encontré con un chico, bastante atractivo- ¿te caíste del cielo ángel?- me soltó una frase cliché mientras me tendía la mano. Por un momento mi dolor tanto físico como sentimental disminuyo en un 1 %. Sin pensarlo dos veces me aferre de su mano._

_-Gracias- le conteste mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas y le daba una sonrisa sincera._

_-Hmm…el agradecido soy yo, gracias al destino por haberte puesto en mi camino, bombón- ¡santa madre! O el tipo era un poeta…o era el tipo más cursi con el cual se había topado. Lo mire detenidamente y para ser sincera; el tipo estaba muy bien. Pelinegro, ojos azules, alto, con un buen cuerpo, no muy musculoso pero para nada delgado.- ¿me podrías dar un regalo dándome tu nombre, bombón?_

_Lo pensé unos segundos… ¿en realidad yo quería este coqueteo? Y ahí me acorde de ti y tu apretado abrazo con Ana y tome una decisión…_

_-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino- le respondí sonriendo, mientras me correspondía con una hermosa sonrisa, no era tan endemoniadamente sexy como la tuya, pero no estaba nada de mal._

_-Hmm Serena- repitió como saboreando mi nombre y no sé por qué eso provoco que me pusiera ultra nerviosa- pues mi nombre es Seiya Kou- nos miramos por un par de segundos en un silencio para nada incomodo- hmmm se que es un poco tarde pero… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un helado?_

_¡Arriésgate! ¡Arriésgate! Era lo que gritaba mi mente y…después de mucho tiempo hice eso… ¡me arriesgue!_

Oh, ESTO ERA SIMPLEMENTE HERMOSO ¡La rubia loca y violadora no era otra más que su peor estudiante! Como no se había dado cuenta.

Era rubia…

Era mala estudiante…

Estaba loca…

Se estaba volviendo tonto con la edad, porque desde un principio todo apuntaba a Serena Tsukino y el no lo había podido conectar todo…

-Es increíble- dijo en voz alta mientras no podía dejar de sonreír. Y es que decir que la noticia le había puesto feliz, era decir poco. Siempre había sentido una cierta atracción con respecto a Serena, pero su ética y el hecho de que ella solo tuviera 17 años siempre lo habían frenado. Era por eso que casi nunca la miraba, siempre que decía su nombre se obligaba a mirar a un punto muerto….pero después de lo que había leído en su loco diario de vida…AL DIABLO LA ETICA.

Se paro del sillón y camino de un lado para otro como un loco en una prisión. Y es como siempre su tormento rubio….complicaba las cosas. En primer lugar su amiga Anna, era solo eso….su amiga. En Segundo lugar, ella estaba totalmente equivocada si creía que él iba a dejar que ella se olvidara de él, quizás si él no hubiera leído ese diario rojo, nunca en su vida se hubiera atrevido a si quiera mirarla…..pero ahora, su objetivo en la vida había cambiado drásticamente. Se propuso a cumplir cada una de las fantasías de su rubia. Y Tercero…ese Seiya Kou era hombre muerto.

-¡Ahhh que hago!- miro al cielo como buscando una respuesta, mañana tenia clases con Serena, de hecho mañana tenía que repetirle el examen. Bien tenía una noche para hacer un plan y ¡el tiempo corría!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Wiiii que les parecio? Por fin ya sabe que la loca, rubia y sin neuronas para matemáticas es Serena jajajaj :D Asi que ahora...su plan sera el de conquistarla wiiii jajajaa<strong>

**Y ahora una de mis partes favoritas! contestar review :D**

usakochiba01 : Jajaja siii...esots prfes sexys baba! jajaj recuerda que tienes que decirle a los reyes magos que fui una muy buena niña xD jajajaj quiero un Darien de regalo este año jajajja asi que toda rezo es bienvenido :) espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y gracias por comentar :D

mayilu: Mi niña! no pienses en que abandono mis historias ( patty persinandose) jasmas lo haria es solo que ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero a penas puedo respirar me siento a escribir :) Y bueno con respecto a las actualizaciones no las puedo hacer muy seguida por que siempre eh dicho primero mis estudios...y mi carrera no es facil que digamos asi que disculpa, no es que quiera torturarlas ni nada por el estilo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y como leiste arriba tratare de actualizar una vez al mes :) saludos!

aleparedes: gracias por comentar! espero que este capitulo igual haya sido de tu agrado ( me hiciste feliz con tu comentario de que valio la pena esperar :D)

criztal: aww gracias linda! te prometo que estoy trabajando en sustituta...y es que la verdad...este capitulo que viene es el mas completo xD jajaja por que trae la venganza de beril y una graaaan sorpresa xD asi solo tenme un poquito mas de paciencia prometo sorprenderte :) Y me alegro de que hayas tenido un tiempo para leer esta historia, te dare un minific en el proximo capitulo, vale? mil besos y abrazos, espero que este tambien te haya encantado :)

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: con tu comentario " a que cosas tiene este diario" te ganaste una mini historia jajajjaa felicitaciones!...pero, tu mini historia la publicare en el proximo capituloo, que no se va a demorar tanto en salir :) espero que este cap tambien te guste, besos!

SirenaMisty: me alegro de haberte dejado atrapadisima jajajaj gracias por entrar a leer y comentar :D pequeñas palabras...hacen que me motiven ( recuerden dije que soy una autora que necesita mimos) jajaj besos! espero que este tambien te haya gustado :D

Gelygirl: amiga...tu deseo se cumplio! bueno una parte, ya que el por fin ya sabe quien es! asi que ahora tiene que prepararse para la conquista jajaj :) gracias por comentar, espero y este capitulo haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas.

luxy1985: jajjaja que bueno que te haya gustado esa frase...yo mori de risa ( de hecho resusite...solo para seguir con mis fic) cuando lei lo que mis dedos, por que si...no soy yo...son ellos, habian escrito jajaj. Me alegro de que te guste la historia y gracias por haber leido todos los puntos de mi lista! :D saludos!

Milenia Angels mami jajaja gracias por comentar tu fic? jajajaja espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado igual que tu participacion...ves? te di mas de tres lineas de fama jajajaj te amo mi mami loca :D

Brigitgrian awwwwwww! guiii! :D ajajja lo siento por escribir algo tan...bueno? ajjajajja xDD te extraño guii :( de hecho no se si te tengo en facebook agregameee buscame :D ( PATRICIA JOFRE VEGA) y muchas gracias por todos tus deseos espero que este capitulo tambien te haya encantado y espero estar hablando pronto contigo :D mil besos te quieroo 3

VICO-darien: vicooo muchas gracias por siempre comentar todas mis locuras! como ya dije estare pronto con mi querida sustituta asi que solo espera un poquito mas :D espero que tambien este te haya gustado y...siii, si los padres de Dar existieran serian nominados para premio Nobel xD

angelesoscuros13: Gracias por leer :D espero que este tambien te haya gustado y disculpa por la tardanza :D

JANUHARY: me alegro de que te guste! y bueno aquii tienes un nuevo capitulo jajaja saludos! :D

zagala black: espero que no hayas tenidos problemas ese dia con levantarte temprano ( secretamente ame este fic...significa que de verdad lo estoy haciendo bien) espero que tambien este te haya gustado :D

Y eso eran todos...muchas gracias, también a los que leen anonimamente, los invito a dejar comentarios y también ideas :D

.

Y como siempre: **Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia, serán bienvenidas por mi... :)**

**.**

****ღღღღღღღღღღღ**** atte patty moon de chiba ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****


End file.
